The Chosen One
by PhoenixiaPotter
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, Chase Potter is hailed as the boy-who-lived and sent to the Dursleys. Harry and his sisters, Helen, 6 years, and Jamie, 6 months, are forgotten by Dumbledore and the Ministry, and  raised by the Malfoys. Wrong BWL! Good Malfoys!
1. Prologue

The Chosen One Prologue

The Potter household was happily celebrating Halloween in their Godric's Hollow cottage. Six-year-old Helen Potter was playing a board game with her father James, using M&Ms and Bertie Botts as board markers. One-year-old twins Chase and Harry were trying to catch a chocolate frog that had escaped from its package. And their mother, Lily, was sitting on the already chocolate-stained sofa, feeding her youngest daughter, six-month-old Jamie.

Unexpectedly, the door banged open, and a black-cloaked, red-eyed man stormed in. After that, everything became chaotic.

James shouted to his wife, "Lily, take the kids and run!"

Helen took Jamie so her mom could grab the boys. As they ran up the staircase that led to the fireplace (and the Floo), the staircase collapsed. Lily, having already reached the top, did not pay any mind to this. Helen, however, holding her baby sister tightly in her hands, leaped down four steps, swerved around the creature called "Voldemort" and ran out to the garden. Voldemort paid her no mind, for he was engaged in a duel with the eldest Potter.

Helen ran far away and climbed the hidden path to the roof, of which only she and her best friend Danielle knew about.

It was good that the girls were far away, James thought, for he knew he would not hold out much longer. And after a minute or two, his defenses weakened by an especially bad Crucio, James could not dodge the Avada Kedavra that was sent his way.

Voldemort then proceded up the ruined staircase, floating above it with a simple Levitation Charm. In the nursery, he found Lily desperately trying to get the Floo to work.

"Stand aside, you silly girl"

"No, not my boys, oh, please, not Harry and Chase, take me instead, please"

An elegant eyebrow arched up. "Very well then. Avada Kedavra" The bolt of emerald green light hit Lily right on the chest. Voldemort then turned his wand toward one of the pesky boys. No matter which one it was. He would kill the other right after. The bolt of green light, however, never hit the boy. Harry, seeing the light rushing towards his brother, threw up his chubby little hands and yelled,

"No!" The Deadly curse was directed right back to the creature called Voldemort. Harry, suddenly overcome with exhaustion, slumped to the floor, fainted. His forehead bled from a lightning-bolt shaped scar. Chase, worried about his brother's condition, started crying. This was how Hagrid found them when he entered the ruins of what had once been a happy, laughter-filled home.

Lucius Malfoy apparated to Godric's Hollow soon as he could. He could see Rubeus Hagrid in the distance, holding a small body. Was one of the Potter children dead? More than one? Were Lily and James? These were the questions that filled his mind as he frantically ran towards the house.  
The big frame of Hagrid turned around at the sound of his footsteps.  
"Malfoy!" He exclaimed in surprise. "What're you doin' here? An' where's your master?"  
"My master?" It took Lucius a moment to figure out that the half-giant was talking about the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Though the Malfoy did have the Dark Mark branded onto his left forearm, he was not loyal to the snake-faced monster and hadn't been for quite some time.  
"My master?" The Malfoy Lord repeated. "I have no idea of where he is. I had assumed -"  
He was cut off by the now angry groundskeeper. "Don't you give me any o' that, Malfoy. Thought your master would kill all of 'em, did ya? Eh? An that you'd come here teh steal their stuff, after yer master murdered them. I'm warnin' you now, Malfoy: if anythin' happens to Chase 'ere"- he indicated the small bundle in his arms - you'll regret it, will ya."


	2. Ch 1: Pureblood Balls and Letters Home

The Chosen One

Chapter 1

Malfoy Manor, December 1984

Harry and Draco looked tense and worried. Danielle and Helen looked the same way. All four of them were thinking 'why oh why must I be tortured so'. Or at least, that's what Harry was thinking. The others felt the same way.

A couple of months ago, the elder Malfoys had had a marvelous idea: let's take our children (sometime several years ago, they had started thinking of the Potter children as their adopted children) to a pureblood ball, and force them to be polite, mingle, and learn proper pureblood customs! Ever since they had taken in the three Potters, the Malfoy family wasn't actively involved in politics. However, with Helen and Danielle going to Hogwarts next year, Narcissa had decided they needed to

Meet some of their pureblood classmates

Be shown to the world

Learn proper etiquette

And of course, Draco and Harry would benefit from it as well. They needed to make more friends and playmates. Why, they had no one but each other. Social skills were an important part of life. The two boys weren't so sure about the adults' idea, but Jamie had nagged them until they gave in. The four-year-old was the only one actually looking forward to the ball. She was relishing the chance to dress up like the princesses in her favorite movies.

Minster's Mansion, December 17, 1984

The hall was full of fake laughter and insincere compliments. Draco disliked it at first sight. Narcissa and Lucius had naturally fallen into the roles of pureblood lord and lady, but their children, not being raised the same way, were having more trouble.

Finally, Draco and Harry found themselves next to some children their own age, a brown-haired boy who looked as uncomfortable in the stiff robes as they were, and a freckle-faced redheaded girl who looked put out with the entire event.

"I begged my Aunt to come here." She whispered to them. "I thought it would be interesting, but all you do is sit around, not doing much of anything. Smile and look pretty. I hate it! Oh, by the way, my name is Susan, Susan Bones." Mentally deciding that the girl was slightly insane, Harry introduced himself and Draco, and inquired about the mousy-looking boy next to them. Neville, as the boy's name turned out to be, would have preferred not to be in his greenhouses rather than here. At which Draco, an avid Herbologist/Botanist himself, quickly drew Neville into a conversation about the growing habits of magical vs. mundane lovage. Which left Harry with the insane girl.

Susan appeared to be fixated on Chase, the Boy-Who-Lived, to the point of asking if he liked his eggs scrambled or sunny side up, before Harry could interrupt and tell her he had never met his brother. After that she deflated a bit, so Harry tried to appease her by asking her to explain o him some pureblood tradition. He already knew them all, but Susan seemed to swell up and stand straighter as she answered. And her explanation was very good, easy to understand and detailed without going overboard.

After a quick conference with Draco a half-an-hour later, when the conversation about lovage was done, and then a quick discussion with Lucius Malfoy, Harry and Draco invited Susan and Neville to visit them the following weekend. They hung around a bit more and met Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini, two girls from Grey families that had been neutral in the last war. Draco and Neville started a discussion about various plants in their greenhouses, and the three girls started talking about something incredibly girly, so Harry escaped from that corner and went to find his family.

He found Dani and Helen talking with their future schoolmates about what else, Hogwarts. They were wondering which house they would be in. Staying long enough only to suggest that Dani would be in Ravenclaw 'cause she was such a bookworm, Harry then made a tactical retreat under the cover story of going to check on Jamie.

Jamie was sitting with a family of redheads, talking with a girl her age. Harry introduced himself politely, as he had been taught to, and learned that the redheads' were the Weasley family. They had 6 sons, and their daughter was named Ginny. Some of the boys seemed to be in shock that there was another Potter, and not just one, but three! Jamie apparently had only introduced herself using her first name, or she had used her last name but the family didn't believe her.

Harry found the Weasleys to be nice, and accepted their invitation for him and Jamie to visit their home, the Burrow, when suddenly Arthur inquired about who they lived with.

Upon hearing the Malfoy name, everyone except for Ginny grew a lot colder towards Harry and Jamie. Harry was sure he had heard Mrs. Weasley muttering, "But they're such sweet kids!" as he and his little sister left the table where they were clearly no longer welcome.

The weekend quickly came, and on Saturday Susan and Neville Flooed in. The three wizards and one witch had fun 'exploring' the manor (playing hide-and-seek), and of course looking at the greenhouses. After unsuccessfully trying to drag Neville and Draco away, Harry tempted his brother (in all but blood and birth) with the promise of flying. Susan had flown a bit before, but didn't like it much. Neville hadn't ever flown, he didn't even have a broom!

In the broom shed, four brooms were found and handed to the children. Harry, the best flier, found himself giving an impromptu lesson to Susan and Neville. Susan was soon flying around the pitch with Draco, but Neville was scared of falling so much he refused to rise more than several inches. However, with an hour of practice, and the assurance that there were cushioning and balance charms on the broom, Neville was flying around just like his new friends.

A casual game of 4-person Quidditch was formed. Team Awesome Flying Hairballs was made up of Neville, the Keeper, and Harry, the Chaser. Team Purple Polka-Dotted Monkeys had Draco as the Keeper, and Susan as the Chaser. The score was 4-1 in favor of Team Hairball. Neville turned out to be a good Keeper, blocking most of Susan's attempts to shoot. The redhead's extensive knowledge of Keeper tactics didn't help her, as Neville hadn't heard of any before and randomly made up his own plans on the fly. At least, they looked like plans, but could have just been random stuff he did.

Neville had to leave, but Susan stayed for dinner, where the topic was kept light chatting about Quidditch: teams, plays (Harry was an expert at doing the Wronski Feint), and positions.

Letters, 1985

September 7th, 1985

_Dear Mom, Dad, Harry, Draco, and Jamie, _

Helen and I are here! Well, we've been here for a week, but this is the first time we've gotten away to write. Honestly, the separation between the houses is terrible! No, Helen and I aren't in the same house. I'm in Ravenclaw, and Helen is in Gryffindor.

_Well, the Sorting Hat told me I'd do well in all of the Houses, but I chose Gryffindor. _

_Because she has a crush on a cute second year redhead in Gryf-_

Dani has suddenly realized she needs to do some urgent homework for Charms, so I'll be the narrator. She might come back after she finishes. Our week here was good. We even have some of our classes together, Charms and Transfiguration to be exact. (Don't poke logic-shaped holes in my reasoning, Harry. For all you know, I DID do the Charms homework, but Dani didn't.) Professor Snape is nice to both of us. He generally doesn't care much about Ravenclaws, but he treats Dani like one of his Slytherins. He seems to like me, and treats me the same as Dani. I thought you said he hated Gryffindors, Aunt Cissa. Weird!

Our other classes are going well. I wish Draco could have been here for Herbology. I have a feeling you'll love the class when you come to Hogwarts, Midget Brother Blond. Midget Brother Blackie will be sorely disappointed in the Defense class we have here. The professor, Maria Willows, is an average teacher. She knows the material, but is sort of boring. Binns is the worst by far! Whose stupid idea was it to have a stupid boring ghost teaching History? I don't have anything against ghosts, as a matter of fact Dani and I searched out the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower, and she's been really ice to us, even teaching us a bit of History. Right now, we've set a Dicta-Quill to taking down notes, and we do homework or pass notes in class. 

Write back soon. How's stuff at the Manor?

Love from 

Helen

And Danielle

September 10th, 1985

**Dear Helen and Dani,**

**I seem to have been promoted to the official spokes-writer/spokesperson for our family. Or the living Dicta-Quill. Uncle Lucius says I need to practice writing with a quill and ink more. Are you sure we can't write with pens at Hogwarts? Anyway, stuff down here has been good. Draco is ecstatic about the Herbology thing, but wishes for me to inform Tall-Black-haired-thing that he is not happy with his new nickname. Harry concurs. Be careful, I think they may be launching a prank war against you during the Christmas Holidays. Thing here have been Bo-ring! Harry and Draco are going to start lessons in Occlumency, Defense, and the Noble Art of writing essays soon! You have heard what's happened at the Ministry, haven't you?**

_** Love,**_

_** Jamie**_

**A/N: I need a beta. Does anyone want to volunteer? **

**Tell me what house Draco and Harry are going to be in. Neville and Susan are going to be in their canon houses, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively. Their sorting is going to be in Chapter 4, which I should post by Thursday or Friday. **

**Helen's redheaded crush is Bill Weasley. He's a second year in this. **


End file.
